A Second Chance
by Peregrin Took1
Summary: Discontinued.
1. A Parting of Ways

A Second Chance  
  
Chapter I: A Parting of Ways  
  
By: Peregrin Took  
  
  
  
"It was a grim day when I was spared and allowed to live on. It was that day when I fought my best friend and bearer of the other half of my rune, the Rune of Beginning, and lost.  
  
I hadn't lost by being out fought, but by being confused. I was confused by the thought that Marcus wouldn't try to kill, or even attack me. I was the evil king of Highland, as some and myself said, and he was the glourious leader of the Freedom Army, why shouldn't he have tried to kill me? I soon figured it out, he had remembered the days when we were friends, not enemies and tried to make them live on. I had almost died that day of my own accord, not his,  
  
I had nearly killed myself by using my rune numerous times and it finally came back to haunt me.  
  
I was saved by Leknaat who had brought out the true power of Marcus's rune to save me. I am still remorseful of things I had done, but I have learned to deal with the regret....maybe I could....." I was brought out of my deep thought by Nanami yelling, "What'cha doin' Jowy!"  
  
"Thinking." I replied.  
  
"You seem to be awful quiet these days, anything the matter?".  
  
"No, I'm fine.".  
  
Marcus came over too, hoping to relieve me of Nanami's annoying nature for a moment. "Nanami, why don't you go over and tend to the fire for awhile.".  
  
Nanami walked away, looking a bit frustrated, "Thanks Marcus, she was starting to get annoying."  
  
"No problem, but still, I've got to ask you the same thing, are you sure you're OK?"  
  
".....Ya', I guess so....I'm just tired."  
  
"You can't get rid of me with some little excuse, I know you better than you think, and I know something is wrong with you right now."  
  
I sat there for a second and then realised he did know me better than I thought, even though we were like brothers in our own little way. "Ya', I guess you're right. I was just thinking  
  
about the past...".  
  
Marcus got an exasperated look on his face at that moment, like he was getting tired of  
  
me always thinking about the past. "You do know that's all behind us now, so stop regretting about all that, remember what Leknaat said,"It will be hard to forget and will be a burden to you  
  
for the rest of your life, but all is forgiven in my eyes." Just remember that and you'll pull through."  
  
"Thanks, Marcus."  
  
Marcus nodded and smiled as if he had just defeated Luca Blight all over again, he walked away leaving me in better spirits than before.  
  
When I woke up I realised Nanami and Marcus were gone, it didn't worry me at the time but a few hours later when they hadn't returned I started to worry.  
  
As soon as I got up to go look for them they walked back into our clearing along with two others, Heiro McDohl and his servant Gremio.  
  
"If it isn't Gremio and Heiro, our old friends, since when were you in these parts?" I asked in the happiest mood I'd been in for awhile.  
  
"Since yesterday Jowy, and if it wasn't for Marcus and Nanami here we wouldn't have found you three." replied Heiro.  
  
"Ya', we found them wandering around the woods, Nanami here spotted them before me."  
  
"And if it isn't Gremio, still following Heiro around it seems?"  
  
Heiro then got a sorrowful look on his face, "Well, he is following me around as usual, but he's not the same Gremio. A while back, let's see...two weeks ago, we got captured by bandits and they had us by the arms before we could draw our weapons and they covered by right hand with some strange rune-blocking glove. Gremio resisted and.... and....they cut his tongue off, so he can't talk now, he mumbles a bit and sometimes I can understand him, but he hasn't tried to say anything for a day or two now."  
  
"That's awful!" Nanami, Marcus, and me cried in unison.  
  
"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it now, Gremio's finally seemed to have accepted his fate."  
  
The five friends sat down around the fire and told stories of what had happened to them in there wanderings (all except Gremio of course, he just listened) and ate what food they had left. When it came down to food Nanami looked in their bags to see what they had left, she seemed disappointed when she came back and said, "We're running low on food, we've got enough left for about five days." She turned to Heiro and asked, "What's the nearest town from here?".  
  
"Well, actually, the Crystal Shrine is about three days away and that's where we were headed, why don't you three join us."  
  
"Fine by me." I replied.  
  
We all went to sleep, except for Gremio who stayed up for first watch. A few hours later I felt a knudge at my shoulder, it was Gremio signalling that it was my turn on watch.  
  
I started to think, "Even after what Marcus said, I still regret what I had done in Highland and I wish there was some way to make it better. I could always go back to Highland....No I couldn't, I can't leave Marcus and Nanami, but we would meet again even if I did. I should go back and try to make amends for what I did, but would the people listen and how would I ask for their forgiveness while the City/State holds the rule there. They would never let me adress the people.....I don't care, I might as well try!" With that I got up, picked up my bags and said a silent goodbye to all my friends......then set off into the woods back towards Highland and the City/State. 


	2. An Unwelcomed Return

A Second Chance  
  
Chapter II: An Unwelcomed Return  
  
By: Peregrin Took  
  
  
  
Marcus woke up and stretched, looking around the clearing to make sure nothing was amiss, but something was wrong, something that he just couldn't put his finger on. He got up and went to wake everyone up, starting with Jowy.  
  
"Hey, everybody wake up, Jowy's gone!"  
  
Nanami was the first one to wake up, she jumped up and ran over to where Marcus was standing and saw that he was about to go into a fit.  
  
"Where the hell is he!? Why would he just get up and leave!? He could have been CAPTURED...or even killed!!!" Marcus then sat there for a moment and started to sob.  
  
Heiro was the next to wake up, he seemed not to be worried as much as Marcus was, "Calm down Marcus, wherever Jowy is he can take care of himself...we don't have the time to worry about him right now...we've got to get to the Crystal Shrine!"  
  
Marcus looked up, madder than ever, and yelled, "You insensitive JERK, Jowy's gones if you hadn't noticed!!"  
  
Marcus jumped up and barreled into Heiro, knocking him to the ground. Marcus started smashing his fists into Heiro's face in a mad rage.....then Gremio jumped up and hurriedly halled Marcus off of Heiro. Marcus was still swinging his fists blindly into the air until Nanami came over and slapped him in the face, "CALM DOWN," Nanami yelled at him, "Jowy is gone right now and there's nothing we can do about it, I'm sure he had a good reason to leave us!"  
  
Heiro got up and rubbed his face, and went over to the nearby stream and splashed his face, then he turned around, walked over to Marcus (who was still being held by Gremio) and said, "Just calm down Marcus, I know you're mad right now but as Nanami said, Jowy must have had a good reason to leave us."  
  
"Ok, I'll calm down as soon as Gremio lets go of me," Gremio slowly let go of Marcus, "thanks Gremio." he said while rubbing his arms, "I'm sorry about that Heiro, I just couldn't control myself. I think I might go back to sleep."  
  
With that Marcus went over and climbed into his sleeping bag and went to sleep. Then after a few second pause Nanami suggested, "He's right, we might as well get some more sleep too, we've got a long walk ahead of us."  
  
I was running as fast as I could back to the south, while I ran I thought to myself, "Since I'm going this way I might as well go see Jillia and Pilika, I wonder what they would say to me. I also wonder if Marcus and the others found me gone yet. I must have caused quite a commotion back there."  
  
I ran (or walked) the whole day, by the time the sun started going down I had come almost to the borders of Harmonia, once I got there I turned back to the west to Jillia's home, which was still a days walk away.  
  
I didn't stop to sleep, I just kept on running and by sunrise I had come to Jillia's home....and collapsed with exaustion.  
  
When I woke up I saw the face of a little girl hovering over me, it was Pilika, and at that moment she cried out, "Aunty, Aunty, It's Uncle Jowy!"  
  
"That's impossible, he left ages ago."  
  
"But it's TRUE Aunty, he lying right here!"  
  
Jillia looked up from her gardening, then with wide-eyed astonishment she rushed over and shook me by the shoulder crying, "JOWY, are you all right? You look so tired! Where are Marcus and Nanami!?"  
  
Jowy looked up and, with great exhaustion, said, "I left them behind...I had to come back and...finish some things."  
  
Jillia looked at me for a moment and then brightened up as if she understood what I meant by "things". She paused for moment and said sadly, "I'm sorry about this Jowy..." She hit me across the head and everything went black... 


	3. A Threat Revealed

A Second Chance Chapter 3: A Threat Revealed  
  
I awoke to find myself in a dark, not to mention dank, prison cell. The walls were covered by fungus and bugs, lots of bugs. I could hear the scurrying of rats on the cell floor and in the walls. One scurried past my feet and I tried to move away....it was at that moment I noticed that I was chained to the wall. I was dizzy with pain from the blow Jillia had delivered to my head, but I could still think straight...I looked at my right hand, it was covered by a strange, heavy black glove with strange runes inscribed into it. I tried to move my hand but the glove was made of extremely stiff material, rock. I thought about the True Rune on my hand, "I can use it to escape...but the last time I used it to any extent of power it caused me such pain that I couldn't bear it...well, it's worth a try." I focused on the Black Sword Rune and called forth it's power to break me free....the glove started to glow but then, nothing. I tried again but it had the same results..."What in the world is going on?" I thought. At that moment a memory of the story Heiro told us came back to me, "....they covered my hand with some strange rune-blocking glove". He had never said what it looked like but I figure the thing on my right hand is the same or, a similar, glove." My train of thought was interrupted by the most unlikely people I could ever have thought. My life then at that moment went into slow motion...there were three forms coming towards my cell...the first that turned the corner was Jillia, then the High Priest of Harmonia, Sasari, whom I chose to ignore till later...the life came to a stop...a flicker of a violet cape flapped around the corner and then an armour plated leg stepped around, followed by everything but the head...I heard that cackle I had come to hate and thought I would never need to hear again. The head then came into view, "But you're supposed to be dead!!" I screamed, then...he spoke, "Yes, Jowy Blight, I am supposed to be dead...but now your big brother Luca is back from the crypt! HAHAHA HEHEHEHEHE!!!!"  
  
Marcus jumped up in a cold sweat and screamed....then Nanami, closely followed by Heiro, who in turn was followed by Gremio ran to Marcus. Nanami calmly asked, "Marcus what in the world is wrong with you?" Marcus' face slowly turned towards her, it was cold and afraid, he then rasped, "Luca Blight is back...and he has Jowy..." 


	4. The Crystal Shrine

A Second Chance  
Chapter 4: The Crystal Shrine  
  
A dark cloud of terror had fallen upon Marcus and Namami since Marcus' vision of the return of Luca Blight. No one has even the faintest idea of how it had happened, but it had...they were sure of it.  
"Guys! Don't get so down-hearted....Luca is of no threat to us at the moment, and besides...Jowy can take care of himself, he'll find someway to escape." Heiro said cheerfully.  
At that moment Marcus lunged at Heiro and knocked him from his feet, they wrestled for a moment but Marcus got the upper-hand and pinned Heiro face-first into the ground.  
"Here we go again." sighed Nanami, she turned to Gremio, "Can you please break them up, I can't stand it when they do this."  
Gremio just stood there and stared at Nanami, she slowly walked towards him and screamed in his face, "YOU GO BREAK THEM UP NOW OR I WILL BREAK UP ONE OF YOUR LIMBS!!"  
Gremio flinched, backed slowly away and ran towards Marcus, who was still slamming Heiro's face into the ground. He pulled Marcus off of Heiro and tossed him to the side, he then helped his nearly unconcious friend over to a nearby stream.  
Nanami walked over to Marcus and pulled him to his feet...she then gave him a swift kick to the most sensitive spot in the male anatomy. He doubled over, gasping, and then collapsed to the ground.  
  
*****  
3 hours later  
  
Marcus was limping along quietly while Nanami gently tended to Heiro's still bruised/scraped face. Gremio was just looking around keeping an eye out for any movement in the trees.  
"Marcus, I'm sorry about that but you have to keep your cool about what other people say, even if it is inconsiderate." Nanami said whilely glaring at Heiro who was know walking on his own.  
"I didn't mean it to come out that way...I guess I owe you an apology Marcus, sorry. Come to think of it, this was the second time I had said something like that, and again, sorry." said Heiro calmly, but with pain.  
"I owe you an apology too...I shouldn't have flipped like that, again. Sorry. It's just that I'm so worried about Jowy...he's more than just a friend."  
"I know Marcus, I know."  
"Not as well as I do...but Luca Blight holding him. How?"  
  
*****  
2 days later  
  
No one had said much all morning but when the trees parted there was much astonishment from everyone, "Wow...have you ever seen anything like it." whispered Nanami.  
"Never, not even the castle of the old Liberation Army could match this." gasped Heiro.  
"Nor the castle of the Scarlet Army."  
Heiro ran to the front of their little troop and announced, "Welcome, my friends to the Crystal Shrine."  
Marcus added, "May this be the sign of Luca's second downfall."  
This comment seemed to bring sorrow to everyone's face, and all Marcus could think about was what Luca could be doing to Jowy. 


	5. Luca's Return

A Second Chance  
Chapter 5: Luca's Return  
  
  
I nearly fainted with surprise and terror when Luca stepped in front of my cell, it was IMPOSSIBLE for him to be alive!  
The cell door clanged open and Luca stepped confidentally into my cell. He didn't bother to shut the cell doors again.  
"So little brother, are you surprised to see me? HEHEHE! I would think you'd have asked how I'm alive by now, so, ask away. I have the time." cackled Luca.  
"Well then, how the hell are you still alive you bastard!?" I yelled.  
"Tsk, tsk. No need for such language little brother, it could annoy me. Believe me, you don't want that." Luca paused and glared at me with evil in his eyes, then he continued, "Well, I will tell you how I live again....When I used the Beast Rune to consume the people of Muse a part of my essence was trapped there, it lived on even though your little friend Marcus weakened and seemingly destroyed it. Anyways, the Beast Rune was thought destroyed but as many know, True Runes never die, never. It became weakened and would not be able to use it's full power for millennia to come...I took over it's weakened state and turned it towards Harmonia...the High Priest Sasari sensed it's power and restored it to it's physical state and when it was restored, my essence was driven from it and began to roam free.  
I wandered for many months until I came upon my preserved body, which you could never guess where I found it. I found it in an above-ground tomb which was created by my remaining loyalists. I went in and possessed my body again...it took me a very long time to break free but when I did I found the Highland under control of those City/State pigs and fled to Harmonia.  
Many of my loyalists had fled here and I brought them together again...we have established martial law here in Harmonia and have many plans for the future. HEHEHE HAHAHA!!"  
Luca spat at me and walked out, shutting the cell door behind him.  
I thought to myself, "So, Luca is alive because of the Beast Rune. I wish now I had never stopped at Jillia's...that's where it all began, she should have resisted against Luca! Why did she side with him!? If only I could break this glove on my right hand, then I could escape...Marcus...please help me."  
At that moment a bright glow shined from beneath the black glove...it grew and grew until the entire cell was covered by a blinding white light, I heard a loud shattering noise and the light got sucked back into my hand. The glove, and chains, were gone.  
"Thank you Marcus." I whispered. 


End file.
